The Halloween Haul
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Spencer Reid is in charge of trick or treating this year - IF Jack Hotchner can get him out the door.


_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

_**Thank you to Nebula2 and Susie869 for suggesting prompts for this story. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**The Halloween Haul**

"C'mon, Uncle Spence," Jack Hotchner called impatiently down the hallway as he paced back and forth in front of the leather sofa in his living room. "All the other kids is gonna get all the good candy!"

Jeez, he thought grimly, barely resisting the urge to stomp his foot, it was the one time of year a kid could rack up on some premium chocolate and at the rate Uncle Spencer was going all he was gonna score was black licorice and raisins.

"One more sec," Reid's hesitant voice called back.

"He said that ten seconds ago," Jack muttered darkly to the stuffed pumpkin on the coffee table. Man, he loved his Uncle Spence more than his favorite transformer, but at times like this, he really wished his daddy didn't have to work so hard. Turning toward the hallway again, Jack Hotchner's jaw dropped as he saw his Uncle standing in the doorway.

"What?" Reid asked, seeing the shock etching Aaron Hotchner's son's face.

"Wow."

Looking down at his costume, Reid grimaced before looking back up at his charge of the evening. "Too much?" he asked weakly. "You did say you wanted me to dress up, right?"

"Uh huh," Jack grunted, gulping as he bobbed his head up and down.

"This was the only costume I could piece together on short notice," Reid explained feebly, gulping as he looked down at his skin tight black leather pants. Pulling the edges of his leather jacket together self-consciously, he continued, "Your dad really thought he'd make it home in time for trick or treating."

"That's okay." Jack shook his head. "Did a motorcycle come with the costume?" he asked hopefully.

"Uhmm, no." Reid shook his head. "I just got the clothes," he said, reaching up to toy with the clip-on earring he had dangling from his left lobe. "Are you ready?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yep!" Jack said brightly, grabbing his plastic pumpkin off the dining room table. "Are you?"

"I guess so," Reid murmured, glancing into the mirror hanging on the foyer wall. "Do you know what to do?"

"Of course, silly," Jack giggled with a roll of his bright eyes. "We just go the neighbor's houses and knock on the door and say, "Trick or treat!". Haven't you ever gone trick or treating, Uncle Spence?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, no," Reid replied with a small laugh. "This is my first time."

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttttt?" Jack drawled, his eyes bugging out as if Reid's statement was an affront against nature itself.

Reid shrugged. "My mom didn't much believe in pagan holidays."

"Huh?" Frowning, Jack studied his Uncle Spence for a second. "Does that mean she didn't want you to get candy and stuff?"

"Something like that," Reid agreed as he smiled, memories of his childhood playing through his mind. "One year she did hand out toothbrushes as treats," he reminisced.

"Man, that's not a treat; it's a trick!" Jack said sadly, wrinkling his nose as he straightened the yellow and black jacket he wore and reached for his red fireman hat, plopping it on his head with a flourish. "I still think your costume would been better with a motorcycle," Jack said, turning his discerning gaze toward his uncle. "But a biker is still pretty cool."

"Actually, I'm a Hell's Angel," Reid grinned excitedly turning to show Jack the back of his jacket.

"Uhmmm, H,E, double hockey sticks don't have no angels, Uncle Spence. They got a devil," Jack informed the older man knowledgably.

"Actually, if you adhere to Christian philosophy, Satan is actually the fallen angel, Lucifer. He only became known as the Devil after his fall from grace and..."

Oh, Golly, Jack thought miserably as his uncle continued to babble, he could just hear the Hershey bars slipping away. The last time he'd seen that look, they'd missed the Captain America movie 'cuz of a superhero debate with Uncle Derek. Who cared who was the stronger lead...The Hulk or The Captain? Channeling his father, Jack pulled his five year old shoulders back and focused the rambling man with a stern look. "Uncle Reid! Focus!" he shouted above the man's mutterings. Hey, it worked for his daddy, didn't it?

"Huh? What?" Reid asked, blinking as he stared down at the little boy now staring up at him with eyes remarkably like his dad's.

"Uncle Spence, it's Halloween," Jack explained, using that same patient tone his father used when he was attempting to drive home an important concept. "The longer we stand here, the more candy our neighbors are handing out to other kids. Do you know what that means?"

Reid shook his head, his eyebrows drawing together. "No."

"It means black licorice and jelly beans," Jack informed him with a decisive nod. "It means gross candy. GROSS!" he shuddered, sticking out his tongue.

Blinking as both eyebrows raised, Reid smiled faintly. "Okay," he nodded, zipping his jacket. "As the Angel's would say, 'Let's motor'."

"Roll," Jack muttered, heading for the door.

"What?" Reid asked, following his young tutor in the fine art of trick or treating.

"Bikers say, 'Let's roll,'" Jack informed him, opening the front door.

Who says, 'Let's motor,' then?" Reid asked curiously, locking the door behind them.

"I dunno." Jack shrugged. "Mechanics?"

"I coulda just worn overalls," Reid groaned following the younger boy toward the street. "That would have been much simpler. And it certainly wouldn't have chafed as much."

$$0000$$

Trudging tiredly after the four foot Halloween wonder otherwise known as Jack Hotchner, Spencer yawned widely.

"I still say we coulda hit one last street, Uncle Spence," Jack called over his shoulder, his short little legs eating the distance to his front door with the exuberance only the young could possess.

"Jack, I can't feel my feet anymore," Reid groaned, staring down at his steel tipped boots with a grimace. Seriously, how did people wear these things?

"Amateurs," Jack sighed under his breath before grinning into his overfilled pail. "We did make a good haul, though," he said with a giggle. "I'm gonna have M &M's until Christmas!"

"Remember what your dad said," Spence began to remind his charge.

"I know, I know." Jack nodded avidly. "No eating 'til it's been checked out. I can't wait to show Dad all the Reece's cups! They're his favorite!" Jack grinned before racing the rest of the way to the door.

Smiling faintly as he followed Jack down the corridor, Reid yawned as he unlocked the door and ushered the young boy inside the apartment.

"Daddy! You're home!" Jack whooped as he spotted his father on the sofa with the paper. Rushing toward him, his face lit up. "Look at all the candy me and Uncle Spence got!"

Wrapping one arm around Jack as his son bounced excitedly, Hotch looked over Jack's head and raised one eyebrow. "I see you got Uncle Spencer in the Halloween spirit," Aaron said dryly, his lips twitching in amusement.

"He's says he's an angel," Jack whispered. "I think the store lied to him, daddy. I tried to tell 'im he shoulda just wore your cowboy hat, but he wouldn't listen."

Stifling a chuckle, Aaron pressed a kiss to his son's forehead as he plucked a bag of M&Ms from the pumpkin basket and quickly checked it. "These look fine," he said, passing the bag to his son's eager hand. "You get one treat tonight and I'll check the rest when I get home from work tomorrow. Go eat your candy, brush your teeth and get in your jammies. I'll be in to tuck you into bed in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"'kay!" Jack nodded, giving his father one last hug before turning to his uncle. "Thanks for taking me, Uncle Spence! I love you," Jack said, giving his uncle a hug before loping toward his room.

"So," Aaron drawled, leaning back on the couch as he took in his lover from head to toe, the leather outfit molded to his lithe body. "How was your first Halloween outing?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I am chafed in places no man should be chafed," Spencer whispered violently, carefully moving toward the sofa and taking a sit beside Aaron. "Leather has absolutely no give," he winced, trying to get comfortable. "How people ride motorcycles in this ensemble is beyond me," Reid muttered, reaching up to pull the red and white bandanna off his head.

"Well, if you give me a half an hour, I'll be happy to help you slide into your jammies, too," Hotch offered suggestively against Reid's cheek. "What do you say?" Hotch murmured, his hand sliding around Spencer's neck to caress the tense muscles in his neck.

"It depends." Reid smiled. "Do I get a candy bar, too?"

"You get two," Hotch murmured against Reid's lips. "And one has a cream filled center."

And as Spencer Reid laughed against Aaron's mouth, he decided that he just might like Halloween after all.

_**Finis**_


End file.
